Friends with Benefits
by Hoodie In the Corner
Summary: For months Volkner and Flint have been eyeing their friend Jasmine, and last night was the night that they both finally got lucky.


Volkner nuzzled against his pillow tiredly. Sleep was still hanging over him, but his mind was beginning to recall the events of the night before. He and Flint and Jasmine had gone out to a local bar for drinks after training together.

On the weekends, the three of them would usually hang out. Ever since the Johto gym leader had come to visit this city, Volkner had developed a sort of crush on her. She was so quiet and gentle, and her features were delicate and womanly. He and Flint had spent many nights talking about her after she headed to her room at the pokemon center. Flint would mostly talk about how badly he wanted to screw her, and sometimes Volkner would express those feelings as well. He kept the more explicit thoughts in his head though. The thoughts about how her pussy was probably shaved bare and soft to the touch. The thoughts about how amazing her breasts would look if she were riding his cock… these were things that he wouldn't dare share with his hot-headed friend who was notoriously bad at keeping secrets.

He had been thinking such thoughts as the three of them sat at the bar. He had kept his eyes on Jasmine and the way her white dress was thin enough to see the outline of her snow white bra through it. Sometimes the sheer material would get wedged between her sweet little ass cheeks and drive him mad. For some reason the girl had really been hammering away on the drinks last night. She started to loosen up and Flint and Volkner were both enjoying it.

At one point she excused herself to go use the restroom, and the two men immediately turned to one another.

"She's really letting her guard down," Volkner observed, "Did you hear that jike she made about her favorite dildo? And that comment she made about how we both must get a lot of pussy?"

"I know, right? Do you think she wants to go home with one of us?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see…"

When Jasmine returned, both men pretended as though they had not conversed.

"Arceus, do you ever just get the urge to fuck?" she asked bluntly.

Both men's eyes widened in shock. Flint was the first to move in on the sudden opportunity.

"I know exactly what you're talking about," he said nonchalantly, "Like, you can be doing the most non-sexual thing in the world and all of a sudden you just _need _a good fuck."

"And then you end up doing things you might not normally do," Volkner chimed in, unwilling to be left behind.

"Which one of you has the biggest bed?" Jasmine asked.

"That would be me!" Flint blurted out immediately.

"We have the same size bed you idiot," Volkner pointed out, "But my place is much closer to here."

Jasmine held up her drink in Volkner's direction, causing the young man to smirk at his best friend. He had won. Jasmine was going to come home with him tonight.

"To Volkner's house!" she announced, "All of us."

"You mean I get to come along too?!" Flint asked excitedly. Jasmine nodded in response.

The two men exchanged looks of disbelief. Was the girl they both lusted for really inviting them to have a threesome?

"What are you two waiting for? Let's get the hell out of here before I fuck you right here in the bar," Jasmine deadpanned.

The two men grinned at each other. This really was happening.

It was a short walk to Volkner's house, and it didn't take long for the three of them to get there. As soon as they walked in the door Jasmine demanded that they take off their pants, which both of them were happy to do. The girl gestured towards the couch and they both took a seat while Jasmine took her position kneeling before them.

Both of their cocks had already grown to full size in anticipation of what was about to happen. Without hesitation Jasmine leaned down and took Flint's cock into her mouth. The man let out a low grown of satisfaction.

"Fuck, she's good," he told Volkner as her head bobbed up and down. Volkner watched jealously, his cock twitching with need. To his pleasure, Jasmine reached over and began stroking him while she sucked off Flint. That was better.

Flint reached down and gently removed the hair ties from Jasmine's two mini pigtails before taking a handful of her hair and humping into her mouth more forcefully. The girl moaned in approval and continued to suck him.

Not wanting to be left out, Volkner leaned forward and reached for the back of Jasmine's dress, pulling it up over her hips so that they could both see the outline of her amazing ass and white lace panties.

"Damn. That makes me want to cum," Flint grunted at the sight. Hearing him, Jasmine backed off and released his member from her mouth.

"It's too early for that," she told him. She then moved over in front of Volkner and took his cock into her delicate hands before leaning down and engulfing him in her hot wet mouth. He nearly lost his mind at the sensation of her tongue rubbing along the underside of his shaft.

As Jasmine worked her magic on his cock, Flint stood up and walked behind the girl. He knelt down and grabbed onto her panties, pulling them down to reveal her beautiful ass.

"Holy shit," he said in awe.

"What is it?" Volkner asked.

"She's wearing a plug." Those words were enough to nearly drive Volkner over the edge. Jasmine noticed this and immediately pulled her mouth off of his member.

"You're a dirtier girl than we ever expected," Flint said with a grin. He gave her ass a playful smack. Jasmine smirked back at him.

"Where's your bedroom?" she asked Volkner.

It was practically torture for him to stand up and lead everyone to the bedroom when he was so close to blowing his load, but he knew he would be rewarded for his little bit of suffering. Once they were in front of the bed, Jasmine lifted her dress up over her head, revealing her white strapless bra. She had left her panties in the living room, and Volkner was excited to see that her pussy was shaved bare as he had always fantasized. In one swift motion, the girl dropped her bra as well, revealing two pale breasts with hard pink nipples.

The two men also removed the rest of their clothing, and then the three of them eagerly moved to the bed. Flint laid down on his back, and Jasmine once again took his cock into her mouth. Flint folded his arms behind his head and enjoyed her service to him as though he were a king. Volkner gazed at the girl's rear end, confirming Flint's earlier statement. Jasmine was indeed wearing a jewel butt plug in her ass, and it was truly a sight to behold.

Volkner positioned himself behind the girl and lined up his hard cock with her inviting pussy. She stretched her hips back trying to impale herself on him, but he held himself back. He had been dreaming about this moment and he was going to be the one to drive his shaft into her moist cunt.

He made her wait, taking his hands and grabbing her ass cheeks before spreading them apart. He loved to see a girl on display like this. It made him feel powerful. Unable to wait any longer, he thrust his hips forward and sank the entirety of his cock into her in one swift movement. She moaned loudly on Flint's member, causing the red haired man to let out his own moan of ecstasy.

Wasting no time, Volkner began rocking his hips, and Jasmine bounced her ass to meet his every thrust. It had been a while since he had gotten some action, and right now he was on cloud nine with excitement.

As the three of them continued to fuck, Volkner ran his thumb over the jewel butt plug in Jasmine's ass. The girl let out a surprised gasp, but continued sucking on Flint's cock diligently. Volkner became more bold, grabbing the plug and slowly moving it in and out of her tight hole. This seemed to please her, and after a while she pulled her mouth off of Flint's member and looked up at him pleadingly.

"I need you in my ass."

Flint grinned at her words, completely willing to fulfill her request. He got up off of the bed and Jasmine pulled herself off of Volkner's cock. The three of them rearranged themselves so that Volkner was now lying down at the head of the bed propped up on pillows. Jasmine positioned herself up above him and then slowly sank herself down onto his cock. She began bouncing up and down on him and he reveled in the fact that his fantasy of her riding him was coming true.

Flint then positioned himself behind Jasmine and placed his hand on her back. She stopped bouncing and leaned forward, which put her large pale breasts right in front of Volkner's face. He eagerly leaned his head forward and sucked on one of her nipples while Flint pulled the plug from her ass. Soon enough, he was pushing his member into her tightest hole, causing the girl to let out a low groan.

Volkner took the opportunity to bite down on the girl's nipple, causing her to cry out in pleasure and pain.

"Oh god, please fuck me!" she begged.

The men didn't have to be asked twice. Together they began thrusting into the girl, causing all three of them to moan in pleasure. Having Flint's cock up her ass made the girl's pussy so much tighter, and Flint knew that he wasn't going to last for too long.

They continued to fuck, Jasmine's moans growing more impassioned by the second. Volkner moved his hands from her thighs to her tits and began pulling her down onto his cock harder.

"I'm going to cum," he informed his partners.

"Me too," Flint grunted.

At almost the exact same time, the two friends pulled their cocks out of Jasmine's holes and came. Flint aimed his cum over her gorgeous ass while Volkner let his spray up onto the girl's stomach. When their release was complete, the two men were left panting. They knew that Jasmine still needed to cum though, so they were quick to help her. Flint moved out of the way while Volkner pushed Jasmine onto her back. He grabbed the girl's thighs and latched his mouth onto her clitoris, going to work. Flint grabbed both of her nipples and pulled. The girl let out a pleasurable squeal and then came, her body convulsing in wave after wave of pleasure.

Now that all three of them had cum, they let the afterglow of orgasm wash over them gently. Eventually Flint redressed himself and went home, but Jasmine had fallen asleep and Volkner opted to let her stay.

As the previous night's events finished playing in his head, Volkner noticed a warmth envelope his soft cock. He looked down to see Jasmine's eyes staring at him playfully as she sucked him to life. She pulled off of him and gave him a suggestive grin.

"Ready for round two?"


End file.
